Late Beginnings
by Airbenders
Summary: Modern AU. All Korra wanted was to continue her life, making music and enjoying herself in the city. Unfortunately for her, someone from her past wants her back, and will not give up until she does.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Korra.**

**Rated: T (possibly M in later chapters)**

**Enjoy!**

She sighed heavily as she walked through the door of her apartment. She kicked her dress shoes off and sloppily undid her tie.

It had been a long day, playing for what seemed a lifetime at a formal get together. It wasn't like she hated playing at events like these, but she was paid very little with no time to rest. There was no one there she knew, which only made it less bearable.

She took her tie off, threw it on the floor, and plopped down face first onto the couch.

_So much for living the dream._

Ever since she was little, raised in the South Pole, Korra knew her role in this world was to create music. Anything pertaining to music, she wanted to know. She joined every music class her school offered, and taught herself how to play various instruments. By the time she reached her senior year in school, she had mastered almost all of them, from brass, to woodwind, to string instruments. She received scholarships from various universities, they wanted her talent. But Korra decided to leave home once she turned 17. She wanted a fresh start, so she moved to Republic City in hopes of still achieving her dream. What she didn't know was that fresh starts don't always start the best way. The first few years were terrible for the young girl, she had no where to sleep and had no money. As time went on, she was able to find little jobs here and there, and even managed to apply at a college in the city. She met new people, got a job in which she was allowed to do what she loved, and was able to get a decent apartment in the heart of the city. It was starting to feel like home again to her, but at times like these, she wished she had never left The Southern Watertribe.

Korra took her phone out of her back pocket.

**10:37 P.M.**

She groaned as she lifted herself into a sitting position on the couch.

"Was it really that bad, love?"

Korra looked over her shoulder to find her girlfriend leaning against the wall, dressed in her bed attire.

If one there was one thing she was grateful for, it was finally finding someone who cared for her. They had met during Korra's first year in the city, and they hit it off as friends from the start. Time passed, and both women developed feelings for each other outside of friendship boundaries. They were able to get a place of their own, and have been happily together since.

The musician sighed and said, "Yeah, I don't think my fingers are gonna be able to function for the next few days. Playing piano can really tire you out."

Korra's girlfriend, Anahi, smiled and shook her head. She walked to where Korra was sitting and smirked. "Well that's too bad, I guess our nightly activities will have to be... Postponed," Anahi said, faking disappointment in her voice.

Korra's face redened. "N-no, I-I... Didn't mean it like that," the musician stuttered, avoiding eye contact with the other woman. Anahi lightly laughed and climbed onto Korra's lap, straddling her. "Babe, you're too adorable sometimes, you know that right?" she said as she wrapped her arms around Korra's neck. Korra smiled warmly at her, "So I've been told. But do you realize how incredibly sexy you look in those shorts and tee?"

Now it was Anahi's turn to blush. "Way to ruin the moment," she said, smiling back at her girlfriend. "Hey, in my defense, you were the one who started it. And I'm not the one being straddled," Korra replied, smirking.

"Well, then my apologies," Anahi said, as she crashed her lips onto Korra's. The kiss quickly deepened, as the two woman fought for dominance. The musician wrapped her arms around the other woman's waist, while Anahi slowly started unbuttoning her vest and dress shirt. Korra broke the kiss for a second, took off her vest, and continued on. Anahi then began to kiss and nip at Korra's neck.

"A-Anahi..." Korra moaned, as she slid her hands down to her girlfriend's butt. _Spirits she's amazing._

Then there was knocking at the door.

The two ignored it. The knocking continued, and Korra knew that whoever was out there wouldn't leave until they opened up. "Babe, hold on. There's someone at the door," Korra said, trying to stop her girlfriend. "Ignore them," she responded, continuing to nip at her neck. "Love, I'll send them away. Just let me up," the musician said, using her index and middle fingers to bring her lover's face back to eye level. Anahi sighed, but nodded her head. "Alright, I'll be in our room," she said, as she got off of Korra and walked to the other side of their apartment. She looked back. "To be continued," she said, tossing Korra a playful grin. Korra winked back at her and smirked. The musician got up from the couch, and made her way to the door.

She opened it, and there standing was a woman, around her age. She had black curls that went past her waistline, wore a causal blouse, jeans, and boots. She also had causal makeup on, bringing out her eyes. Korra had to admit, she was rather attractive. The woman looked like she was in a rush to get there.

"Hello," Korra said with a small smile. _Her eyes are beautiful._

"Korra?" she asked softly. _Wait a minute. That voice, I know I've heard it before._

"Uh, yeah. Do I know you?" _She seems so familiar._

"Yes actually. Do you... Do you don't remember me?"

Then something clicked in Korra's brain. Green eyes, black hair, tall, but there was only one person Korra could think of who had these features.

_Wait. No. It can't._

"A-Asami?" Korra asked, dreading what the answer could be. _Please say no. Please say you're not Asami. Oh Spirits I swear..._

The woman gave a nervous laugh and looked down. "Yup. The one and only."

The musician let her mouth drop, eyes widening.

Korra couldn't believe it. She didn't know why she was this shocked. Maybe it was because Asami had changed a vast amount during these years, or maybe it was because she hadn't seen any of her high school friends in ages. It could have been because that this was out of the blue, no warning whatsoever. It could have been any reason, but the one that kept in Korra's mind was that Asami had suddenly came back. Korra had already dealt with their issues regarding their relationship state. Asami was the reason she wanted a fresh start. The reason why she left her home, and yet Asami dared to come back into her life.

_Well shit._

That's a good place to stop! The next few chapters will explain the uneasiness between Korra and Asami, and why Korra left the South Pole. Don't worry, there's definitely going to be many Korrasami moments in this story, so stay tuned! And thanks for reading!


End file.
